


Kid, You're Doing Alright

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: Avenging Merlin [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: If you asked Merlin, he'd probably tell you he wasn't a very good person.
Merlin's opinion isn't the final word on the subject.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One last drabble to finish off my Avengers crossovers.

Thor had asked where his hammer was. He'd stopped just summoning it after an incident about a month ago had led to Tony having to hire people to fix three walls, one of which was part of Natasha's room.

They'd all hid for a week.

So Thor had asked where his hammer was. Merlin, being the helpful person that he was, had turned to where it was in the coffee table behind him and handed it to him.

Now they were all staring at him. Merlin replayed the last few moments in his mind. What had he - oh.

"Oops?"


End file.
